Husband Ciel x Reader Just Listen
by JewelTheCookieBeast
Summary: I did this for fun. The title explains the rest but just in case; Ciel x reader!


**Jewel: Here's a short one-shot for all those Ciel lovers out there.**

**Ciel: What? Why me?**

**Jewel: Cause you're adorable. I don't own Kurostuji or their characters.**

**~Just Listen~**

"Ciel? What are you doing your study at this hour? It's nearly midnight..." You complained softly as you peeked your head out from the large double doors that lead into your husband's study. You felt your eyes heavy with sleep, your (Length) (H/C) hair slightly disheveled since you had just gotten out of bed to check on your soon-to-be husband but discovered that he wasn't in his bedroom like he was supposed to be. The young man, yes, a twenty-year-old man, only hummed in recognition of her presence without looking up from the papers in his hands.

"Sorry... Work... Busy..." He mumbled, his single blue eye scanned the papers in front of him, the other covered by his black eye patch, as his pale lips formed a small frown.

Oh how you adored the way his midnight blue hair was slightly messy, different from its usual neatness. The hand with the Phantomhive ring on it threaded through his dark locks as it held his head up. You could tell he was slowly going mad from all the paperwork in front of him. The way his usually crisp dress shirt was now wrinkled and ruffled slightly from his work. You nearly laughed at how his brows scrunched closely together in frustration. Grinning slightly, you made your way over to the seat across from him with your (Length) (F/C) nightgown flowing with every step and sat down but frowned when he didn't even bat a lash.

"...You never answered my first question..." You pointed out and you watched with your (E/C) orbs for any kind of reaction. Ciel hummed and flipped to a new page. "...Ciel." You called out stubbornly.

"..." Nothing. No response, whatsoever. You pouted and crossed your arms as you continued to wait until he finally acknowledged you, but that wasn't happening soon. Your leg shook, the heel of you (Shoe/Boot) hitting the ground impatiently. Of course, it didn't stir your beloved. Your hand held your chin while your elbow rest on the edge of the desk. Not even the tapping of your nail against the mahogany bothered the guy. "...You're not listening to me again. For the third god damn time this week." You pointed out. Finally, you managed to catch his attention. Just not the way you wanted it...

"(Name), please be quiet. As you can see," He motioned to the stacks of papers on his desk, "I have a lot to do. Go to bed or something just let me work." He pleaded, annoyed and sighed when he realized he had lost his place. "Sebastian!" He called and the butler almost immediately appeared in the room.

"You called, my lord?" He asked and walked in. The younger male nodded and rubbed a temple.

"Please escort (Name) back to the room... I still have work to do and need to think." He ordered, earning a genuine look a shock from the servant.

He had never once heard his master order you out of the room, and it certainly was a first for you as well. Completely hurt, you huffed loudly and shot up from your seat. Both men watched with surprised looks as you stomped out of the room with watery (E/C) eyes. Somehow, you made your way through the dark hallways of the Phantomhive manor and back to the room you shared with Ciel. Right before you closed the door, you turned back towards the direction you came from.

"...You... You never listen to me anymore! What the hell's wrong with you?!" You shouted and with the final question, you slammed the door before your back to , you slid down to the floor with your arms pulling your knees to your chest as tears silently rolled down your cheeks. It was true. Lately, the earl was constantly caught up in work, leaving you at meals to go to meetings, constantly leaving during the day... The reasons never ended. Hell, even when you did have some time to spend with him, he wouldn't listen to a word you'd say. He wouldn't even look up at you. "...What... What happened to us Ciel..?" You asked no one, maybe yourself.

_**(~Flashback~)**_

_"May I have this dance, Miss (L/N)?" The young earl only the age of fifteen asked as he bowed. You giggled behind a gloved hand at his formality. He smiled up at you and the amusement danced in both of your innocent eyes._

_"Why of course, Lord Phantomhive." You said with a bit too much sarcasm as you gladly accepted his welcoming hand. Both of you danced gracefully to the orchestra's melodic music._

_"You look amazing tonight, (Name)." He complimented against the shell of your ear as the mood shifted to a slow waltz. He admired your (S/C) dress and the way the bodice held your slim figure perfectly. Yes, you didn't wear a corset and refused to. A blush erupted across your cheeks as you looked down to your feet. "Come now... Look up. I wanna see that beautiful face of yours." He murmured and momentarily moved the hand resting peacefully on your waist to tilt your chin up. "Better." He stated and gave you a light kiss on your lips._

_(Two years later)_

_"(Name)? What are you looking at?" The dark-haired teen asked from behind you. You smiled gently as you felt his arms slip around your waist. His chin rest on your shoulder and his hot breath tickled your cheeks._

_"Just admiring your garden... That's all." You responded honestly as you gazed down at the (Flowers). He hummed and plucked one of the delicate flowers from the bush to inhale its amazing scent._

_"I believe that a beautiful lady deserves more than these petty plants." He declared and dropped the (Flower) to the ground._

_"Ciel! You know those are my favorite!" You scolded and playfully hit his arm. He chuckled, the laugh sending shivers down your spine. "And what's that supposed to mean?" He smirked and removed one of his hand. You bit your lip to prevent a sound o disappointment at the loss._

_"You need something even prettier. Though, nothing can compare to your beauty." He said lovingly and pulled something out from his coat pocket. "(Name)... I cannot begin to express how much I love you... But I hope this is a good start." He apologized and brought the black velvet bow into her sight. "...Will you make me the luckiest man alive and marry me when we both come of age?" He asked and you gasped._

_"Ciel, I..." You were speechless. "...Wait. I can't." You rejected and turned in his embrace. His expression fell as he looked at you in confusion._

_"Why? I thought you loved me..." He said but stopped when you shook your head._

_"I can't because you're supposed to be on one knee!" You teased and he rolled his eyes at you. Reluctantly, he did as he was told and got down._

_"Picky woman..." He muttered under his breath teasingly before asking once again. Of course, you accepted immediately._

**_(End of flashback)_**

"(Name)... (Name), open the door..." You heard Ciel beg quietly from the other side. You sniffled and hugged your knees tighter. "Let me in (Name)." He pleaded. You knew he wasn't going to force the door open himself. He always gave you the choice of whether you wanted to let him into your room. You used silence as your best option. "Just let me talk." He called a little louder. Holding in a growl, you narrowed your (E/C) down at the wood floor.

"Why should I when you refuse to listen to me anymore?" You asked coldly and you could almost hear him flinch on the other side. "Leave me alone Ciel." You whispered but he caught it. You felt pressure in the door and assumed that he was sitting with his back against it.

"...Do you remember our wedding?" He asked out of nowhere and your head nearly hit the door as it shot up. Unwillingly, a smile crept onto your pink lips.

"How can I forget?" You teased with another sniffle and chocked sob.

"You looked so beautiful in that dress... I almost pinched myself to make sure that I wasn't dreaming." He recalled and listened as another chocked sob that sounded almost like a laugh shot out. "And you took my breath away when you lifted your veil. You were an angel (Name)..." He sighed at the beautiful memory. "It's amazing how your my wife now... I have you all to myself now." He joked and smiled in relief when she managed a short laugh.

"Sebastian's right... You can be selfish at times..." You joked and turned to press a hand to the door. "If I let you in, will you explain?" You asked, slightly reluctant.

"I swear. Now open the door." He said with promise. Biting your lip, You stood up and placed a hand on the doorknob. You heard him stand up as well before you slowly turned the handle and opened the door. Right away, you found yourself crying in his arms. "Sh... Don't cry..." He soothed into your ear. His hand rubbed circles on your lower back as the other cradled your head to his chest. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry (Name)... I didn't mean to say that earlier. I shouldn't have told Sebastian to take you back here..." He whispered into your ear in a soft tone.

"I-I thought you d-didn't love m-me anymore..." You managed to stutter out.

"Of course I love you. More than anything." He said against your (H/C) locks. "I can't even imagine a world without you..." He said and you buried your face deeper into the fabric of his clothes.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" You asked. Suddenly, you yelped as you felt the ground disappear beneath you. You looked to find Ciel carrying you bridal style towards the bed. He sighed as he sat down on the edge with you across his lap.

"I'm not trying to avoid you. I've been caught up with the business affairs... With the queen reaching her limits, she's been bothering me about my employment towards the royal bloodline. Then there's the company and the expansion. Not to mention I still have to go work out in town investigating with Sebastian." As he listed off his responsibilities, you began to realize the burdens he carried.

He couldn't possibly make much time for you and you had to accept that. You had to make the most out of the time you did have with him.

"...versary ball." You heard and looked at him.

"What?" You asked and he looked to the side, hint of pink on his cheeks.

"I said that I still have to plan our anniversary ball." He repeated and your (E/C) eyes widened a great deal. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly and sighed. "It was supposed to be a surprise but I suppose it won't hurt telling you." He decided.

"Ciel..." You said, completely taken off guard by the announcement. You threw your arms around his neck, startling him and sending you both back on the bed. "I love you so much!" You squealed and you listened to his deep chuckle.

"I'm not sure if I believe you." He teased. You looked up with a small tearful smile. "I-I thought you stopped-" You cut him off by placing a sweet yet passionate kiss in his lips.

"Do you believe me now?" You asked as you pulled away. Everything seemed to spin as he flipped you onto your back with him on top. "Hm... Not yet." And with that, he stole yet another kiss from your plump lips. "I'll tell you now, you'll need to do a lot to convince me." He murmured against her lips and swallowed the small squeak that escaped her.

**~Just Listen~**

**Jewel: There you have it! Love you all!**

**Ciel: I hate you.**

**Jewel: Love you too. Now, R&R!**


End file.
